


The Lovesick Girls: Ocean Eyes

by distractdsensei



Series: The Lovesick Girls [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Porn, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gender Confusion, Heterosexual Character, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Minor Original Character(s), Phobias, Post-Time Skip, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distractdsensei/pseuds/distractdsensei
Summary: Kanoka Amanai broke up with Iwaizumi after he came out as gay and in love with Oikawa. Will she learn to trust again and find love of her own? Or will a certain childhood love come back to find her instead?
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Amanai Kanoka/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: The Lovesick Girls [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057766
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the second arc for the Lovesick Girls, aka Kanoka and Kiyoomi's arc. For this story, the POV is not Kanoka's for the majority of the movement. Still hope you'd enjoy their story like Yachi and Tsukki's. Same as Yachi's story, the chapter titles are all songs as well. Titles and singers are in the notes at the end. ^_^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanoka is on a 3 week vacation in Hyogo where some of her relatives live. She meets the live of her life by accident on the Shinkansen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW// anxiety, panic attack
> 
> Light depiction of panic attack due to phobia. Proceed with caution. 
> 
> Cheers and beers!

Kanoka woke up a bit sweaty and anxious. _That dream again. That boy,_ she sighed to herself. Her phone had been playing songs non-stop to lull her to sleep and even through her sleep the entire night. 

_You really know how to make me cry_  
_When you give me those ocean eyes_  
_I’m scared_  
_I’ve never fallen from quite this high_  
_Fallin’ into your ocean eyes_

Her memory of the boy she helped back then still visits her dreams every now and then. The curly hair, the masked mouth, and the deep black eyes that resemble a depths of the ocean. Not only had her memory caught up with her, the song’s also getting into her subconscious. 

\---------------------------------------

“It’s summer vacation!” Kanoka cheered gleefully as she entered the teacher’s room after all her students had been fetched. “Oi! Yachi! Koshiro told me they’re going on a family vacation with you and Kei? Yeah?” 

Koshiro moved on to be in Kanoka’s class in Kindergarten 2, freeing Kei and Yachi to openly date, though Kei is still cautious of coming to the school premises often to prevent the return of the ‘gossip moms.’

“Haha! He told you huh?” Yachi laughed at Koshiro’s excitement. 

“Over lunch, far from friends. He’s a very perceptive little man. And very easy to train. He told me that his mom told him that he can tell me about you and his uncle as long as other friends wouldn’t be able to hear,” Kanoka related the story as she changed her shirt and kept her work apron in her locker. She then turned to the senpai. “Kiyoko-senpai. What’s your summer plan?”

Kiyoko sighed at her phone before looking towards her kouhai. “Gonna go with the parents to visit the grandparents in the countryside.” 

“Wait? You’re not excited for that?” Kanoka asked, her head titled slightly in confusion. 

“I am, but some of my aunts are very pushy and likes to keep on asking when I’m gonna get married. It’s just… frustrating,” Kiyoko showed signs of exasperation. 

“I feel you. My one aunt even told me I was too… boyish… she was basically asking if I turned Iwa-chan gay,” Kanoka shrugged. 

“Speaking of Iwa-chan, how’s he?” Yachi quipped. 

“We’re still talking to each other as friends. We had coffee the other weekend and he introduced Oikawa-san to me formally as his boyfriend. They were so cute and sweet.” Yachi noticed that she was beaming with genuine happiness for Iwaizumi and Oikawa. 

“I’m proud of you, Kanoka,” Kiyoko patted her kouhai’s head. 

“I just want them to be happy. If that means one more person who accepts them for who they genuinely are, I want to be that person then,” Kanoka slumped forward on the table with a smile on her face. 

“You’ll find your own guy, Kanoka. Good hearts like yours will definitely attract another kind hearted guy,” Yachi assured her. 

“Just like you did,” Kanoka said gleefully. 

“Hahaha! Yeah! I guess so!” 

Kiyoko switched the topic back to their vacation plans. “So Kanoka, your vacation plans?” 

“Might visit my grandparents who moved to Hyogo for a week or two before going on a backpacking trip elsewhere.” Kanoka was pretty excited with her plans. 

“Hyogo? Didn’t Hinata say that they’re gonna have a game soon in Hyogo?” Yachi suddenly remembered. 

“Oh yeah. I remember. MSBY versus… What was that? Raijins?” Kiyoko checked her phone for the schedule. “Oh! It’s in the second week of your Hyogo trip.” 

“Then I’ll watch their game.” Kanoka was quick to adjust her schedules. Among the three, Kiyoko acknowledged and admired how Kanoka was quick to change her schedules in a heartbeat for friends and family. She is the embodiment of ‘making time for important people.’ 

The ladies bid each other goodbye, and wished each other well for the coming month long vacation time. 

The next day, Kanoka took a night Shinkansen trip to Hyogo, a full five hours ride. Seeing as it would still take the same time to get there, Kanoka just opted for a regular ticket than a Green Car ticket on the Shinkansen. Oddly enough, she was given a seat close to the Green Car area of the train. At first, she didn’t mind any of it. Until around midnight, that is. 

“Omi-kun! Come on! ‘Yer being unreasonable!” a voice in heavy Kansai accent was audible through the closed door leading to the Green Car. The man’s voice was followed by some kind of whimpering and Kanoka couldn’t help but get worried. 

An attendant went out the door and rushed to go somewhere but she forgot to close the door to the car. Kanoka took it as a chance to peek and try to see what’s going on. 

Two guys, both wearing black jackets seemed to be arguing over what looks like a blanket discarded on the floor of the train. One of the guys, a blonde haired guy (obviously dyed judging by the streaks of brunette peeking at his nape) was trying to console the other guy. The guy was hysterical, his eyes reflecting fear as he gripped his knees. His curly locks flailing this way and that as he shifted his gaze. 

“Is anything on this train even properly sanitized?” the curly one spoke softly, hints of tears forming in his eyes. 

_A mysophobe?_ Kanoka thought. Mysophobia is not uncommon but there are times that mysophobes get triggered especially on public transportation. Kanoka felt bad for the guy and stood up, and took her bag with her. 

She approached the blonde, who was obviously panicking at the thought of his friend’s meltdown. 

“Hi. Can I help? I’m a registered First Aider,” she introduced herself to the blonde. 

“I dunno if ya can. I mean, he’s prickly. I mean really prickly,” the blonde said. 

“Please, let me try. I feel like he’s gonna get sick soon with too much anxiety,” Kanoka tried to convince the guy. 

“Okay, but be careful. This is the first time I’ve seen Omi-kun like this and it’s scary. Even for me,” there was obvious worry in the blonde’s eyes. 

Kanoka nodded and proceeded with caution. Omi was it? She stopped in front of him. His feet were on the seat and seemed afraid of the blanket. 

“Hey. You okay?” she asked. “Can I help you? You’re Omi, right?” 

“Hey, miss,” a guy from behind suddenly spoke and interrupted her. “Can’t we just kick that guy out of the train? He’s being a nuisance.” 

Kanoka’s eyes suddenly narrowed at the guy. “And what did he do exactly to be a nuisance to you sir?” She spoke quickly before the blonde could chime in. It might lead to a brawl if the blonde was on the defense instead of her. 

“What? You didn’t hear him?” the guy asked incredulously. “He was making a fuss about a blanket for crying out loud. Just because it was in a zip bag instead of being a sealed and brand new packet.” 

_So that’s why,_ she thought. Kanoka stood up. “Sir, may I ask you what would your greatest fear be?” 

“Huh? What?” the guy stared at her. 

“Just answer me.” 

“Top of my head would probably be snakes. What’s that gotta do with that guy, now?” the guy was getting impatient with Kanoka’s point of argument. 

“Would you be restless and scared if I placed a snake in here and let it hide somewhere, then I’ll just tell you there’s a loose snake?” Kanoka kept eye contact. 

“Why the fuck would you do that?” the guy was getting livid. 

“This guy has mysophobia. He has a fear of germs and bacteria. He’s having a panic attack because of that blanket that you’re dismissing as something simple,” she explained. “I believe you made necessary arrangements for this travel, sir?” Kanoka turned to the blonde. 

“Yeah, I made all the notes asking for sealed and clean blankets fer god’s sake. I knew he’s gonna go wild so I hafta make all the proper arrangements to keep him from having this anxiety attack.” The blonde was extremely apologetic about his friend’s condition. 

“You did your best, sir,” she assured the blonde before turning back to the man. “Do you understand now, sir?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” she saw the embarrassment on his face as he sat back down and did not bother them anymore. She turned back to the curly-haired guy, and levelled her gaze with him. 

“Hey. I’m here,” she spoke as softly as she could. She opened her bag softly and took a pack of wet wipes, alcohol spray, and a disposable surgical mask. She sprayed alcohol on her hands before wiping with a wet wipe. Then she ripped open the sealed surgical mask and put it on her. His eyes widened.

“Can I touch you?” she asked him after putting the mask. He nodded softly. She cupped his hands and sprayed them with the alcohol and wiped with the wet wipes. “I have an extra mask in my pack. I think you need to change yours.” She was speaking so softly to him, it was almost a whisper. Little did she know, it was assuring him more than she thought she would. 

He nodded again. She moved swiftly, taking another mask, wiping his face with a wipe and changing his mask for him. She got a quick look at his whole face before putting the mask on him and she has to admit… he was so handsome. 

“What does your mom do when you have a panic attack?” she asked quietly. He averted his eyes away from her. But she reassured him, “It’s okay, you can tell me.” 

She heard his voice whisper a quiet, “She strokes my hair.” 

“Can I do that for you?” He nodded shyly, because, come on. A stranger woman is willing to help him go through his panic attack. 

“Wait. I forgot. Stand up for a while, please.” He obliged and she proceeded to wiped down the seat, spraying some alcohol along the way. Then she took a dry tissue and wiped it down again. The guy was overcome with emotion. How exactly can there be a angel-like woman out of nowhere who can understand his phobia. “Come, and sit down.” 

Kanoka took her bag again, and took a zip bag. Cautiously, she opened it and explained to him. “I’m off to my grandma’s house but I kinda don’t like the linens there, so I brought mine and, I swear I washed it this morning. Then I ironed it thrice while spraying fabric conditioner on it. I sealed it immediately in the zip bag.” She took it out partially, “You can smell it first a bit to check. I’ll lend it to you if you want.” 

The guy reluctantly smelled the blanket and a tear or two escaped his eyes. “It smells like a hospital linen. It’s perfect,” he whispered to Kanoka. She gleefully took it out and carefully wrapped it around him, tucking the blanket under his chin, just enough for him to smell the scent of the linen. 

Kanoka looked back at the blonde friend. “Uhm. Can I sit in your spot for a while? Just until he falls asleep?” 

There was a grateful look in the blonde’s eyes. “Sure, ya can. Imma get coffee, ya want?” 

“That’s nice of you. Black coffee with sugar would be fine,” Kanoka then turned back to the raven-haired guy who was significantly calmer than when she first came in the Green Car. “You mind if I sit with you?” she asked. 

“Yes, please,” his words were neutral, but his eyes were pleading. 

“Move a bit, so you can lean your head on my shoulders,” she suddenly jumped back a bit. “I mean, if you want! I’m not trying to invade your personal space.” 

“Can I? Please?” his voice was showing signs of exhaustion. He crawled closer to her, the arm rest pulled back to turn the two seats into one large seat. He rested his head on the woman’s shoulder. Lucky, she was very tall for the average woman. Almost as tall as him. 

His eyes dilated at the smell, and he jerked up quickly as soon as his head made contact with her hoodie. 

“Huh? Are you okay? Is anything wrong?” she was quickly worried that she did something to stress him again. But his eyes reflected glee. His cheeks, at least the part peeking out of the mask, was a bit reddish. 

“You smell like lemon and bleach,” there was unmistakable excitement in his voice. 

“Oh, that! Yeah, I found this new brand of detergent with bleach and was lemon scented. It also indicated anti-bacterial functions,” Kanoka explained sheepishly. She was kind of fascinated – well, borderline obsessed – with cleaning materials. 

The guy quickly slumped back in her shoulder and took a deep breath, inhaling her scent as if it will magically cure his mysophobia. Kanoka was shocked but reeled herself back, threading her hands in his hair, lightly scratching his scalp. 

“What’s your name?” he whispered into her hoodie. 

“Kanoka. You?” she asked him back. 

“Kiyoomi,” he buried himself even more in her hoodie, allowing himself to breathe slowly, to calm down, to relax. _This woman, Kanoka, she’ll take care of me… at least for tonight,_ he thought.

Kiyoomi was way too exhausted to even remember everything that happened. They were in Hyogo by the time he woke up. He felt like he was supposed to remember something. 

KANOKA. He sat up and Atsumu also jerked upright next to him. “Oi! Ya okay, Omi-kun!?” worry was starting to creep back up to his system. 

“Where’s Kanoka?” he asked Atsumu. 

“The pretty lady?” Atsumu answered. “She went back to her seat on the regular car an hour after ya fell asleep. Don’t ya worry, Omi-kun. I treated her ta a midnight meal to thank her fer all the help.” 

Kiyoomi was quite disappointed to wake up without Kanoka next to him. He suddenly realized that he was wearing a hoodie and wrapped in a blanket, both of which are not his. He held the collar of the hoodie close to his nose and inhaled the lemon and bleach scent of the hoodie. He figured, he will now and forevermore associate this smell to a certain dark-haired woman who came to rescue him when he was spiralling out of control on board the Shinkansen. 

“I wonder if I’ll see her again,” he whispered. 

“Ya might. Maybe in the future,” Atsumu assured him. “Hey, Omi-kun. I’m really sorry ‘bout the blankets and stuff. Just want ya to know that I really tried to really fix this trip properly.” 

“No, it’s okay, ‘Tsumu,” Kiyoomi apologized as well. “It’s also my fault that we were late for the flight. I’m gonna take responsibility when Meian-san scolds us.” Atsumu was about to rebut but he was quicker to speak, “NO! You’re not allowed to defend me. I gave you one hell of a headache last night.” 

“It wasn’t a headache, Omi. But I was scared. Ya were pale, and breathing heavily. I thought I might need to take you to the hospital, ya know.” Atsumu was very apologetic. “Really good thing that lady came to help out.” Atsumu looked straight at Kiyoomi, “She also looked like your type. Tall, pretty, short hair, kind, sweet, clean.” 

_You’re not wrong,_ Kiyoomi thought. They were a stop away from Hyogo and they tried to sleep a bit more. Kiyoomi buried his head in the hoodie again, inhaling the lemon scent that had calmed him all though the night. 

As they got off the Shinkansen in the Hyogo station, Atsumu wailed in disbelief as he fished a spent pack of wipes in his bag. “I guess I used all of it Omi! I’m sorry, man!” 

Kiyoomi tried to be calm and checked his duffel bag if he still had some. He kept Kanoka’s blanket in there as well. He looked in the side pockets and found two packet of wipes, a brand new alcohol, a couple of extra masks, and a note. 

**Thought you might need it more than I do. – Kanoka.**

He didn’t know why, or how, but he felt a tremendous amount of affection for this stranger. He hoped for the best to see her one more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish


	2. Summer Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a break from work, Kanoka finds herself in Hyogo and discovering some things she thinks she misunderstood. Kiyoomi on the other hand, seems to have found someone he was looking for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to make it close to reality with regards to Kanoka's trip to Hyogo. 😅 Hoping it worked! 
> 
> Cheers and Beers! ✌️

_That was a rough ride!_ Kanoka thought to herself as she plopped down on the bed in her grandmother’s house in Hyogo. Still she wouldn’t have it any other way. She thought she did a good job handling the situation and helped the guy avoid getting hospitalized because of severe anxiety. She suddenly recalled her conversation with Atsumu-san.

“That could’ve been worse,” she whispered. “I hope he’s fine. I hope they both are.” 

Atsumu-san, the blonde guy accompanying Kiyoomi-san, explained that he had mysophobia way before he was in high school. He said his sister also has it, and his brother has a milder one. He also said they were just taking the Shinkansen because Kiyoomi wouldn’t leave his house dirty and spent a lot of time cleaning it before leaving. Hence, they were late for their flight to Hyogo and had to take alternative transportation. 

“It’s really rare for Omi to be like that,” he continued. “Maybe he was just tired. Exhaustion sometimes triggers him, ya know.” 

“Poor guy. I can imagine him freezing up when there’s a huge crowd,” Kanoka thought. 

“Yer right. It’s amazing he can play volleyball well. I mean, the ball is dirty as well if ya ask me. It falls on the floor, then gets touched by other people,” Atsumu said. 

“You guys play volleyball?” she just had to ask. 

“Ya! We’re actually pro players for Division 1,” Atsumu-san tried not to boast. “He’s my opposite hitter.” 

“Then you’re a setter?” 

“How’d ya know?” Atsumu suddenly became interested. 

“I played back in high school. I stopped though because I wanted to pursue my real dream of being a preschool teacher.” Kanoka suddenly reminisced her playing days. 

Atsumu giggled all of a sudden. “That explains it!” 

“What?” 

“I mean Omi was being quite a baby earlier. You’re quite used to taking care of babies,” Atsumu laughed as they drank their coffee and ate a microwaved bento from the cart. 

Kanoka giggled as well. Kiyoomi did seem like a baby earlier – snuggling close to her neck, sniffing her hoodie. 

Kanoka couldn’t help but sniff her fingers. The lavender scent of Kiyoomi’s shampoo lingered in her fingers even hours after parting with him. “I hope I could see him again.” 

The week rolled around quite smoothly. Kanoka’s grandmother cooked a lot of beef for her plus some more of Hyogo’s famous delicacies. Her cousins took turns taking her to the tourist spots like the Himeji Castle, and the Kobe Port Tower. Her first weekend was spent on a camping trip in Mount Rokko. Kanoka woke up to a beautiful sunrise all while her cousins were brewing freshly ground coffee beans near the camp fire. 

“Kanoka-nee-chan!” Miku, her cousin who was a third year in high school, called up to her one morning. “Come with us! We’re gonna play volleyball in the gym!” 

“I haven’t played in a while, Miku-chan,” she was reluctant but Miku was insistent. She dragged Kanoka to the gym where she lent her pads and an old jersey. 

They were going to use the court right next to a bunch of rowdy guys – big, rowdy, muscular, athletic, and handsome guys – who were having a practice match among themselves. 

Kanoka braced herself. She really hasn’t played ever since she graduated from Karasuno. Her best plays were also alongside Yui-senpai who was the main receiver of the team. 

Still, she let her younger cousin have her way as they don’t really get to see each other that often. She tried to play as best as she could and was surprised that she wasn’t that bad. 

“Kanoka-nee-chan! That was awesome! I bet you can still play for a pro team!” Miku gushed at her. 

“I know. But, I’m happy with my work and I love teaching, so, yeah… maybe not.” Kanoka served again using her usual jump serve that was deemed deadly back in her games with Yui. They weren’t called the Queens of Miyagi for nothing anyway. 

“Oi! Guys, look. Those girls are quite good,” Inunaki Shion called out to the team. Hinata quickly shifted his attention to the girls and noticed their jerseys. 

“They’re quite good for high school students,” Hinata observed. “But I feel like we’re cheating if we challenged them. You know. Them being high school students and us being pros.” 

“Hinata is right. I mean, I don’t wanna take advantage of their ages. It’ll be such an easy win as well. But not because they’re girls, huh! Just because, we’re older and have more experience,” Bokuto Kotaro had been on the scathing end of his boyfriend Akaashi’s rant when he unintentionally spewed sexists remarks on female players. Akaashi Keiji, who had been supporting some women’s team on the pro circuit tried his best to educate his boyfriend on the matter. 

“Well, for what it’s worth, we’re really not supposed to have a practice game with others, because we’re trying to keep a low profile, you know,” Adriah Tomas chimes in from the other side. 

Atsumu eyes the girls narrowly like he was trying to see if she knows some of them. 

“You know them,” Kiyoomi asked, looking over the other court as well. 

“I think I know one of them. They’re quite far though, but I feel like I’ve met one of them before,” Atsumu squinted again like it will make his vision clearer. 

“Nice receive!” Shugo Meian enthusiastically commented as the tallest of the girls slid on to her knees to receive the ball as low as she could, managing a beautiful A-pass to the setter. 

“Damn! That’s some good A-pass!” Atsumu forced himself not to whistle at the girl. 

They were all shocked to see that the girl who received the ball stood up quickly and ran to the opposite side of the court to receive the set and deliver an amazing cut shot.

“Whoa,” the players of MSBY Black Jackals collectively said under their breaths as they watch Kanoka Amanai land on the court, still in perfect form, after the said amazing cut shot. 

“Damn, can I marry her?” Tomas asked the team, to which they all chuckled as they know he has a girlfriend. Their time to use the court was up and as much as they wanted to still watch the girls’ game, they had to leave. 

“Shame we can’t ask their Opposite Hitter’s name,” Bokuto said. “She’d be perfect for Omi-kun! But that’s assuming she’s of legal age and all.”

“Wait. Why me?” Kiyoomi asked. 

“Yer the only one without a partner in the team.” Atsumu said. “Meian-san and Inunaki-san are both married. Tomas has a girlfriend. I have Kita, Bokuto has Akaashi, Hinata has Kageyama. You… We don’t want you alone, ya know.” 

“I’m perfectly fine on my own, thank you.” Kiyoomi cleaned up and quickly took to the showers before changing his clothes and sanitizing his soiled things. _Also, unless she’s a woman named Kanoka, tall and sweet, understands me and can stand me, then I don’t want a partner,_ he thought. 

“Kanoka-nee-chan, is something wrong?” Miku asked. 

“Eh? No, nothing! I’m sorry! I thought I saw someone familiar,” Kanoka quickly said. True enough, she thought she saw Kiyoomi going to the men’s lockers. 

The end of her second week on vacation to Hyogo was awesome. She managed to get tickets for her and Miku to see Hinata’s team’s game: MSBY Black Jackals versus the EJP Raijins. 

She was excited to see Hinata play again on the professional court. The last time they saw him play was against the Schweiden Adlers after he came back from his two-year training in Brazil. 

_The crazy bastard,_ she thought. But it’s admirable because he loves volleyball so much. 

Hinata and Kageyama were both a year younger than her and yet that did not stop her from admiring the two for going above and beyond what was necessary to achieve their goals of playing on the center court. _I’m just proud of them both._

Kanoka was not prepared, however, for a big surprise when the game started. The announcer called out the names of the players and she was sure she heard it right. 

**Announcer: Number 4, captain and middle blocker, Meian Shugo.**  
 **Number 6, libero, Inunaki Shion.**  
 **Number 9, middle blocker, Adriah Tomas.**   
**Number 21, wing spiker, Hinata Shoyo.**  
 **Number 13, setter, Miya Atsumu.**  
 **And number 15, opposite hitter, Sakusa Kiyoomi.**

 _Kiyoomi? Atsumu? Wait! Atsumu is MIYA ATSUMU? Twin brother of Miya Osamu?_ Kanoka’s brain was going on overdrive. _My former students’ uncle is Miya Atsumu? And he and Kiyoomi are Hinata’s teammates?_

She watched intently at the game, giving more attention to Hinata, Atsumu, Kiyoomi, and this other guy Bokuto. Their plays were definitely impressive. She had to recognize the Raijin’s own Suna Rintarou and his impressive shots that left the MSBY blockers dumbfounded. Also the libero for Raijins was really good. Komori, was it? He can truly match up against Nishinoya-senpai. 

Miku was asking some questions and she tried her best to explain it to her the best she could without breaking her concentration on the game. 

It was Atsumu’s turn to serve and he let out an impressive jump serve that landed so quickly on the other court, it was faster than you could blink, really! The stands erupted with cheers for Atsumu’s service ace. The next rally ended as Kiyoomi received a set from Atsumu and spiked it to the other side of the court. It definitely seemed harder to receive than the others and that’s where she figured it. 

“Oh. It’s his flexible wrists,” Kanoka mused aloud. 

“What’s that nee-chan?” Miku asked. 

“Kiyo- I mean Sakusa-san’s wrists are very flexible. It gives the ball an extra fast spin to it that makes it very hard to receive,” Kanoka explained. 

The game continued and the five-set match ended in a 3-2 set score in favor of the Jackals. Kanoka and Miku made their way down to the side of the court to call Hinata. 

“HINAATAAA!!!” Kanoka called from the side. 

“HA!? KANOKA-CHAN!” Hinata made his way through the crowd to Kanoka’s spot. 

Huh? Kanoka? Kiyoomi was sure he heard it right. She’s here?

He tried to look for Hinata, but the onslaught of the crowd was beginning to suffocate him. Atsumu saw it and quickly covered Kiyoomi with his jacket and ushered him out of the court to the locker rooms unaware of some of the press taking photos of the act. 

“‘Tsumu,” he whispered in the locker room. 

“Yep? Omi-kun?” He turned to him while fiddling with his phone, texting Kita to meet him outside of the gym. 

“She’s here,” he said. Atsumu’s gaze quickly and transparently translated to an unsaid, “Who?” 

Kiyoomi continued, “Kanoka.” He looked at Atsumu with teary eyes. “I think Hinata knows her. I wanted to go to their spot but I… I guess I froze up again.” 

Atsumu clapped a hand at Kiyoomi’s back. “Then we’ll just ask Hinata if he really does know Kanoka and it’ll be okay! Come on! Osamu, Suna, Komori, and Kita will be waiting for us ta have dinner with them. I wanna see my nephews ya know!” 

He took Atsumu’s words and cleaned up, preparing for dinner with the whole MSBY at the Miya’s old family house. 

“Wow! You really know Hinata-senshu!” Miku gleefully looked at her autograph book on the page that Hinata signed. 

“I told you, he’s my kouhai back in Miyagi,” Kanoka said. “Shame we didn’t get to see Atsumu-san and Kiyoomi-san.” 

Miku looked at her with a curious expression. “Why’d you wanna meet them?”

“Why not?” Kanoka asked. 

Miku shrugged. “Rumors are they’re lovers, you know. Atsumu-senshu and Kiyoomi-senshu.” Miku kept the autograph book in her bag. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m fine if they’re gay, but it’s just that you won’t have a chance with them even if you get to know them.” 

“Uhm, where’d you get that piece of news and how reliable is it?” Kanoka asked. 

“It’s all the rumors in the sports world. Lots of the reporters have seen Atsumu-senshu and Kiyoomi-senshu together outside the gyms. Then there are times when they seem so mushy with each other, like Atsumu-senshu would cover Kiyoomi-senshu with his jacket, usher him away. Like, okay, we get it. You guys are in love,” Miku kept ranting but chuckling altogether. “When you see them together, you’re just gonna think, yeah, I want what they have.” 

“Maybe it’s not like that,” but Kanoka’s brain was swayed. _But why were they traveling together, and just the two of them? Is the story about the cleaning and missing the flight even real? Maybe there’s a whole other reason why Atsumu was very protective of Kiyoomi,_ Kanoka thought, hating herself for the way she jumped to conclusions, but unable to untangle herself from the thought. 

“Hey, Hinata,” Atsumu called out to the tangerine head. 

“Yep, Atsumu-san?” Hinata answered in between gulps of the perfectly cooked Kobe beef. The dinner was amazing as always. Kita Shinsuke and Miya Osamu were a perfect pair in the kitchen and would always come up with amazing food for all of them. Right now, Osamu was sitting with his husband Suna Rintarou and their twins. Kita on the other hand was sitting next to Atsumu, hands latched on to each other. Komori sat opposite of Kiyoomi.

“Ya know someone named Kanoka? Omi-kun wants to know,” Atsumu said casually, ignoring the red tinge that colored Kiyoomi’s ears. 

“We know someone named Kanoka, Uncle Tsum!” the younger twins quipped. “Our teacher was Kanoka-sensei!” 

“Really, now?” Atsumu was interested. “Tell me about your Kanoka-sensei. How does she look like? Uncle Omi wants to hear it.” 

“Kanoka-sensei is really tall!” Miya Kaito, the elder of Suna and Osamu’s twins spoke first. 

“And she’s pretty,” Miya Minato, the younger, added. 

“Her hair is jet black and short.” 

“She also played volleyball back in high school.” 

“She likes tuna onigiri!” 

“Yep! We brought her some of dad’s tuna onigiri, and she said it was the best!” 

“She’s really nice and always smells like lemons.” 

“Yep! Kaito keeps finding excuses to hug her!” Minato tattled on the older. 

“Boys!” Suna called out to his sons. 

“Papa, it’s true! Kaito keeps pretending he got hurt or something so sensei would hug him,” Minato continued. 

“Yer just jealous because sensei hugs me more, Minato!” Kaito stuck his tongue out. 

“When we get back to Miyagi, I’m telling yer sensei not to hug either one of ya so yer not gonna get ta hug her, ya hear me?” Osamu warned the boys. 

“Daaaddd,” the boys whined. “Stop it! Ya hurtin’ us already!” 

“Hahahaha! Why would you be hurt with that?” Kita asked the boys. 

“Because we’re already in primary school. Kanoka-sensei was our teacher last year,” Kaito answered Kita as politely as he could. 

“And we miss her hugs already,” Minato declared. 

“Ah!” Kaito turned to Suna, “Papa, am I allowed to marry Kanoka-sensei?” 

Everyone at the table laughed while Minato started to whimper. 

“No fair, Papa! I wanted to marry Kanoka-sensei!” Minato whined to Suna. 

“You’re both not marrying her, to keep it fair,” Hinata told the boys. He whipped his phone out to show to Osamu. “Is this their Kanoka-sensei?” 

Osamu looked at the photo before answering, “Yep, that’s the one! See if that’s the Kanoka yer both looking for, ‘Tsum.” 

Atsumu peeked at the phone and his eyes widened. He pulled Kiyoomi shoulder and almost smacked the phone on Kiyoomi’s face. “IT’S HER OMI-KUN!!!” 

Kiyoomi stared at the photo. It is her. “Hinata. How did you know her?” 

“She’s a year older than me. She’s Karasuno girls’ team’s wing spiker then. She was really good too,” Hinata said. “But she didn’t want to go pro. She wanted to be a teacher.” Hinata took back his phone and kept on taking onigiris from the serving platter. 

“Uhm…” Kiyoomi didn’t know how to say it. “Hinata…” 

“Yep, Omi-san?” Hinata and everyone else looked at Kiyoomi. “You wanted to say something?” 

“I…” Kiyoomi turned really red now. “I… ‘Tsumu, help…” he whispered to his best friend. Atsumu chuckled. 

“Omi-kun has a crush on her. Can ye introduce them?” Atsumu helped his buddy before turning back to Omi. “That’s the last time I’mma help ya out. Next time, ya better know how to talk to her.” 

He cheekily turned to the younger twins, “Guess it’s Uncle Omi who might marry Kanoka-sensei.” The boys whined out loud, earning a scolding from their Papa Suna. 

Kiyoomi scooped more ochazuke and tried some of the umeboshi onigiri. Everyone was still awestruck at the interaction that took place. Kiyoomi has a crush on a lady. 

“You’re going to tell me about this later, right?” Kita whispered to Atsumu. 

“I already did, honey,” Atsumu kissed Kita on the cheek. He noticed Komori staring at him and turned to him. 

“How about you tell me then?” Komori chimed in, wanting to know the great secret his cousin was harboring. 

“She’s the sweet lady who calmed Omi-kun when he had that great big panic attack on the Shinkansen two weeks ago,” Atsumu gave the really short version of it.

“Really now?” Kita was awestruck. “Then I guess, we all should find ways to make them meet again, right?” 

“Wait, I want the full version of the story!” Komori protested. The older twins decided the Kaito and Minato were not yet fit to hear the story and sent them off to rest with their grandmother. 

Atsumu went to great detail, explaining to the whole team, Suna, Kita, Osamu, and Komori, about the incident and Kiyoomi’s panic attack on the Shinkansen, and the beautiful angel who protected Kiyoomi. By the end of the narration, Kiyoomi was redder than a strawberry and everyone was determined to find Kanoka for Kiyoomi’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is Ocean Eyes by Billie Eilish  
> Chapter 2 is Summer Paradise by Simple Plan


	3. Just the Way You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanoka and Kiyoomi begins to get close to each other. ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not one of those people who like cleaning regularly, so if you guys are like my two protagonists here, I salute you! 
> 
> Cheers and Beers! ✌️

Kanoka returns back to Miyagi a week earlier than Kiyoko and Yachi. Yachi is still in South Korea with Kei, Akiteru, Saeko, and Koshiro. Kiyoko is still in the countryside with her parents and their relatives. She had no other things to do apart from cleaning up the apartment and going out for groceries. 

It was her second day back and she decided to go out for her usual grocery run when she met Kageyama in the store. 

“Ah, good morning, Kanoka-chan!” Kageyama dressed in a tracksuit and paired with his running shoes seemed to be on his way back home from his usual morning run. 

“Kageyama-kun! How are you?” Kanoka greeted him as well and they both took things from the shelves to put in their respective carts. 

“I’m doing well. Enjoying a two week vacation. Hinata just got back from a three-week trip to Hyogo as well. He’s still at home because I let him sleep in,” Kageyama did seem to be more talkative after he started living with Hinata. 

“I also just got back from a three-week vacation from Hyogo. I watched Hinata’s match while I was there. MSBY is pretty amazing, huh?” she smiled at Kageyama. 

“Well, yeah. I mean Bokuto-san and Hinata are there,” he tried his best to hide his pride for his tangerine boyfriend. “Don’t tell Hinata I said that. We still have a bet for the next game against each other.” 

Kanoka chuckled. _The rivalry between him and his boyfriend is pretty impressive,_ she thought. 

“Ah, by the way, have you met Atsumu-san and Kiyoomi-san?” he asked Kanoka suddenly. 

“Huh? Why’d you ask that so suddenly?” Kanoka can feel her cheeks reddening a bit. 

“Well, Hinata said last night that Atsumu-san and Kiyoomi-san and, well, Motoya-san, wants to spend the rest of this week here in Miyagi. And he said something about them looking for you. He was too sleepy and tired to explain why, though,” Kageyama narrated. 

“Uhm, why would they spend the rest of the holidays here in Miyagi?” Kanoka asked, making efforts to evade giving answers. 

“Osamu-san’s branch here in Miyagi is quite new and he wants to focus here. I think, he and Suna-san wants to relocate here in Miyagi. Their kids study here as well... and I think, the young twins became your students last year,” Kageyama smirked at her. “You’re hiding something Kanoka-chan.” 

Kanoka blushed sheepishly. He might not look like it but Kageyama is actually sharp with things like these. He can actually see through someone’s lies or when someone is hiding something. She sighed and told the summary of her trip. “I met them on the Shinkansen on the way to Hyogo, and Kiyoomi-san, well, he had a panic attack on the train. I sort of helped them out.” 

“Oh, that’s why. Because they’re coming over tomorrow and wants to hang out with you,” Kageyama kept smirking at her like he knows something she doesn’t. “That is if you’d like to hang out with us.” 

“I’m okay. I don’t have anything this week and it’s still the vacation period. I think Kiyoko and Yachi will come back by the end of the week,” Kanoka had to hide the fact the she is also looking forward to seeing Kiyoomi again. 

“Great! I’ll tell Hinata.” They bid each other goodbye after finishing up with their groceries. Sure enough, Hinata gave her a call regarding where they would meet up for the next day. Giddy but a little bit scared, Kanoka rushed to her closet to check where she picked out a sundress to her meet-up with Hinata and the others. 

Kanoka woke up early for her lunch meet-up with Hinata, Kageyama, Atsumu, Motoya, and Kiyoomi. Her sundress, a basic baby blue spaghetti strapped dress that stopped just below her knees, was paired with dark brown gladiator sandals with low heels. The five men was already there at the pizza restaurant they were supposed to meet, and they all turned their heads towards her when Hinata called out to her. 

Motoya, Kiyoomi, and Hinata’s jaws almost dropped to the floor as Kanoka closed in the gap between them and they get so see her beauty up close. Kageyama and Atsumu smirked more as they observe how Kiyoomi’s eyes dilated at the sight of her and his cheeks blushed profusely above his mask. 

Yep, he’s in to her, Atsumu thought. Motoya stood up to shake hand with Kanoka and introduce himself. “Hi, I’m Komori Motoya, and I am Kiyoomi’s cousin,” he beamed at the person who was the reason why Kiyoomi suddenly said yes to a week-long trip to Miyagi. 

He let Kanoka slide in the seat so she’d be able to sit close to Kiyoomi. Knowing him, she took her hand sanitizer first and wiped her hand with a wet wipe before saying hi to him and extending her hand to shake his. 

“It’s nice to see you two again,” she said, also shaking Atsumu’s hand after Kiyoomi. 

“Ya bet! We thought Omi’s not gonna see ya again but turns out, we got lotsa people in common,” Atsumu quipped. “I mean, woulja even think you’d be my nephews’ preschool teacher last year?” 

“Ah! Hahaha! Kaito and Minato were really just sweet kids,” Kanoka told the men. 

“Really now? Those cheeky little devils?” Atsumu was dumbfounded. They all exchanged stories and banters, all while Kiyoomi was listening to the side and staring at Kanoka. 

“Are you okay? You can tell me if you’re getting uncomfortable,” Kanoka whispered to him. 

“If I was, can I hold your hand?” Kiyoomi was startled with his own words. Where on earth did that wild idea – that very bold idea – come from?

Kanoka just blushed and nodded, and Kiyoomi, still reeling from his bold words, suddenly found himself reaching out for her hand and rubbing circles on her the back of her hand with his thumb. Kanoka let him, all until their food came and it was time to eat. 

Kiyoomi had his routine of wiping everything with a tissue and sanitizing his hands with alcohol and wet wipes. Kanoka looked at him curiously but at the same time, fascinated with his habits. 

“Ah, sorry about that Kanoka-san. My cousin is really very meticulous about his eating habits,” Komori spoke as he saw Kanoka staring at Kiyoomi. 

“It’s fine, Motoya-san.” She smiled at Motoya, and in that instant, he knew quite well why his cousin was smitten with her. She was an angel, especially with that charmingly innocent smile of hers. 

Kiyoomi scrunched his nose as he finished with his routine. “Kiyoomi, what’s the matter?” Motoya called to his cousin. 

“I… don’t have a place to put my mask…” he said shyly, avoiding the eyes of the lady next to him. To his and to everyone’s surprise, Kanoka fished a mask keeper – a brand new mask keeper, still in a sealed packet – and gave it to Kiyoomi. 

“Eh, it’s not necessary Kanoka… san…” Kanoka tried not to flinch at the honorific, and insisted on her gift to Kiyoomi. 

“It’s really no big deal. I thought you might find it useful really,” Kanoka put it in his hand and urged him to use it. Kiyoomi’s heart was beating fast. Why on earth was this woman so willing to be nice to him? 

Kiyoomi got a little bit of a scolding that night as he, Atsumu, and Motoya went home to Osamu and Suna’s apartment. 

“You could dial down the routines a bit you know?” Motoya said. “I mean, she’s the lady but you act more like a girl than her with all your routines.” 

“Motoya, he can’t help it though, right? He needs his routines in a way,” Suna chimed in defense of Kiyoomi as he listened to the two admonish the poor germaphobe. 

“I can live with Omi-kun’s routines, but come on! Why’dja let us do all the talking? Ya were so quiet on the side, we thought ye were dying already,” Atsumu complained. 

“She didn’t mind though,” Kiyoomi had a hint of a smile on his lips. 

“Something happened, huh? You’re smiling.” Suna said.

“Ya better spill before you get to yer room. These two will not give ya a good night’s sleep if ya don’t,” Osamu quipped, his head resting on Suna’s lap as he lied down on the couch. 

“She let me hold her hand under the table,” he was still keeping the small smile he had on his lips. He bid the others good night, and went to the room Osamu and Suna reserved for him. 

“Well, whaddya know? Omi’s happy,” Atsumu spoke in a low voice. 

**Hello, Kanoka. It’s me, Kiyoomi. I hope you don’t mind me asking for your number from Hinata.**

Kanoka almost dropped her phone in the toilet as she read the text message that just came in. Sakusa Kiyoomi asked Hinata for her number? 

**Ah, hi Kiyoomi-san! I hope you’re doing well. ^_^**

She was hoping her messages weren’t too forward or anything as she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. 

**I’m good. But is it okay to drop the honorifics? I mean… I kinda want to be… uhm… friends with you, if that’s okay?**

Friends? Kiyoomi wants to be friends with me? Kanoka was washed with giddiness at the thought that a guy would like to be friends with her this way. 

**KA: Haha! Sure, I’m okay with that. Do you mind if I call you Omi, then?**

**SK: Tsum already calls me Omi. If you want, you can call me Kiyo.**

_Tsum? Oh yeah… the rumors. Maybe Miku has a point,_ she thought of it more and tried to figure things out. 

**SK: Kanoka, can I see you again tomorrow? I mean, without the others? That is if you’re not doing anything.**

Kanoka had this thought that maybe Sakusa Kiyoomi is in a gay relationship with Miya Atsumu, but still… her heart was wildly gravitating towards this curly haired mysophobe with the eyes that held the depths of the ocean. 

Clearly, she couldn’t say no. 

**KA: Would dinner be okay? I’ll be going to school in the morning to clean up my classroom before the kids come in next week.**

**SK: Would you like me to help you clean your room? I’m very good at cleaning. ;)**

**KA: EEK! No! That’s too much to ask of you on your vacation!**

**SK: It’s fine. We’re really just staying over at Osamu’s and we don’t have a definitive schedule.**

**KA: Are you sure? T_T**

**SK: I want to spend a longer time with you. Please?**

**Kanoka’s heart was wildly beating and the pulse was reverberating in her throat.**

**KA: Uhm. Okay. If you insist. I’ll send you my school’s address okay?**

**SK: No need. Osamu can drive me there. I’ll see you at 8?**

**KA: Okay. I’ll bring something to eat for us. ^_^**

Kanoka smiled widely at her phone as she lied down on her bed, re-reading the conversation she just had with Kiyoomi a few minutes ago. She saved his number in her phone as Kiyo and added a small heart emoji next to it. Little did she know, in another part of Miyagi, Sakusa Kiyoomi saved her number in his phone as My Angel with a small heart emoji as well. And for the first time in a long time, Kiyoomi fell asleep soundly in a room that was not his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars


	4. I was Made for Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cleaning date, anyone? 
> 
> As weird as it would be for others, it seemed natural for Kanoka and Kiyoomi to have a date while cleaning Kanoka's classroom. ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this headcanon that Kanoka is just a clean freak as Kiyoomi. 
> 
> Also, yeah. Coach Nakada is a real person and the current coach of the JNT Women's. ❤️
> 
> Cheers and Beers! ❤️

Kanoka woke up early the next day to prepare some breakfast for her and Kiyoomi to share in school. She still couldn’t understand why he would want to join her in cleaning up her classroom when it’s such a boring task to do, but still, she figured it would be a good thing to have someone to talk to while doing the task. 

She arrived at the school at almost the same time a familiar maroon car came to stop at the gate. Almost instantly, the windows rolled down to reveal a pair of cute gray haired boys. 

“KANOKA-SENSEIIII!!!” Minato and Kaito squealed with glee as they called out to her and swung open the door to jump into their former teacher’s arms. Kanoka caught them in time and hugged them as tightly as they hugged her. 

“We miss you, sensei!” the boys whined at Kanoka. She sported a sly grin at the boys’ declaration. 

“Really now? Are you both sure you’re behaving well in school?” she pinched both twins’ cheeks before hugging them again. 

“Okay boys. I think that’s enough hugging. Save some for Uncle Omi,” Osamu teased the kids. 

“Papa! Can you tell dad that we were first before Uncle Omi?” Kaito whined in disagreement at the thought of his Uncle Omi would be hugging his teacher. 

“No. You’re way too young for Kanoka-sensei and Omi-san is just the right age for her. Both of you, back in the car, let them adults go on their date,” Suna Rintarou was as blunt as a parent can get and Kanoka couldn’t help herself but blush at his words. 

“Don’t hug her Uncle Omi,” Minato warned the adult with a pout as the older man stepped out of the car and the twins retreated back inside. The four Miyas bid Kanoka a goodbye, matched with pouts and whines from Kaito and Minato. 

Kanoka looked at Kiyoomi as the Miyas’ car rounded the corner out of sight. He was wearing a simple black shirt, a pair of jeans, and his usual mask, but somehow, he looks much better than when she saw him last. 

“I’m sorry about the twins. They have a really huge crush on you. They even asked their parents for permission to marry you,” Kiyoomi explained to Kanoka. Her eyes widened with shock as he related to her the twin’s declaration of love for their sensei. After reeling from her initial shock, Kiyoomi heard the most angelic sound there ever existed on earth – Kanoka’s laugh, matched with tightly closed eyes, blushed cheeks, and her hand that moved to cover her mouth shyly. Kiyoomi thought he was immediately sent to heaven at the sight of her laughing. 

It was only when they were walking towards the school building that Kiyoomi noticed what Kanoka was wearing. An old oversized jersey of the Japan Women’s National Team – the home uniform, red all over with the Japanese flag logo – with the name “Nakada” at the back. Her jean shorts stops just above her knees and her whole outfit was matched by white sneakers and a cute cat designed backpack. 

“Fan of Coach Nakada huh?” Kiyoomi whispered but just enough to be heard by Kanoka. 

“Huh? Oh yeah.” Kanoka blushed at the thought that he noticed. “She was my childhood hero. And to have her as this Olympics’ coach for the women’s team, I am just purely elated.” 

“You watched her play often?” Kiyoomi continued the conversation, a bit surprised that it’s going along smoothly. 

“Of course! Mom even took me to one of her games back when I was in kindergarten and she was playing for the Hitachi Bell Fille. Maybe that was the time I fell in love with volleyball,” Kanoka’s eyes were shining as she reminisced the past. “She was one of the best setters in the history of women’s volleyball in Japan and I look up to her so much.” 

“I agree with that. Kumi Nakada is indeed a treasure in our volleyball history. One of the best setters regardless of sex and gender,” Kanoka was surprised to see Kiyoomi agree with her. Iwaizumi used to bicker with her about how Nakada was still not the best setter in Japan volleyball history. He would often argue that current players are actually better than the former players for their techniques that the old ones couldn’t catch up to. 

Kanoka smiled at the thought that someone shares her sentiments and agree that her favorite player is indeed one of the greats. She jogged off to open her classroom door and also to hide the giddy blush that came with the fact that her heart is getting swayed again by this handsome guy of an opposite hitter. 

She opened the door and Kiyoomi’s eyes grew wide with amazement. Each side of the room is plastered with artworks made by the children, decorations of robots of varying designs made by Kanoka, and minimalist colors and placement of the furniture. It was really organized and neat for a preschool. He was hoping for a huge mess – paints everywhere, playdough stuck on the underside of the tables, and stuff like that. 

Kanoka moved to a closet door after she settled down her backpack on her desk. She took out her cleaning apron and handed a clean spare to Kiyoomi. 

“You sure you want to help out in cleaning my classroom, Kiyo?” Kanoka asked before he reached out his hand to take the apron. 

Kiyoomi tried not to flinch in excitement at Kanoka’s name for him. Thank goodness for the mask he was wearing. “Of course. But don’t we need to run to the grocery store to get cleaning supplies?” _Calm. Be calm, Kiyoomi,_ he reminded himself despite the steady increase in speed of his heartbeat. 

“Uhm,” Kanoka smiled sheepishly as he took the apron. “I’m fully stocked with cleaning supplies until the end of the term actually.” She stepped aside to show Kiyoomi the wide array of cleaning supplies she had in the closet. Lemon scented bleach, anti-bacterial detergent, concentrated floor cleaners, anti-bacterial wipes for the counters, new sets of rags, new mop heads, and even new and sealed rubber gloves. 

“I’m sorry. I’m kinda the cleaning nut here in school. I mean they provide cleaning materials here in school but I’m quite picky with mine and I also often come at least every second Saturday of the month to clean up. I… get kinda anxious when I see my classroom really dingy,” Kanoka looked down at her fingers, fidgeting and anxious, like she just told the most embarrassing secret to someone. _He might as well know immediately that I’m a weirdo,_ Kanoka thought. 

She was not prepared for what happened next and if anyone would ask about it, she probably would say it happened between reality and a fever dream. 

Kiyoomi took off his mask, and closed the gap between them and gave her a light kiss on the lips that settled for at least half a minute. His eyes were closed as hers were wide opened and in disbelief. 

Kiyoomi pulled away slowly and stared at Kanoka’s extremely red face. “I’m so sorry. It’s just that, I found it really cute… the closet I mean… and your fascination with cleaning products and cleanliness.” Kiyoomi was half whispering like he was sharing a sweet secret. “I never thought I’d ever meet anyone who shares my liking of it. You’re probably not aware but your eyes were sparkling so bright at the mention of the lemon scented detergent last time. It was probably the moment I first thought of wanting to marry you then and there.” 

“Ma.. ma… marry??” Kanoka stammered at the words. “We.. we just met, Kiyo!”

“I know,” he chuckled. “I’m willing to court you until you feel the same way about me. I really like you, Kanoka. You don’t know how much I feel like you are the only one for me.” He lifted his hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Kanoka’s ear. “I’ll wait for you, love.” 

“Love?” Kanoka repeated the word in awestruck wonder and Kiyoomi realized his mistake. 

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” Kiyoomi asked in all sincerity. 

“Well… no… just surprised you’d call me that in just a short amount of time,” Kanoka replied. 

Kiyoomi smiled. He went to the closet and took the broom and the mop before putting on the apron. “You know, for a dysfunctional guy like me, loving someone like you is not hard. It… made me very happy… to know there is someone like you who can understand me... can stand me and my problem, really.” It was a sad smile, one that Kanoka never wishes to see on his beautiful face. 

Kanoka moved towards him and placed a hand on his cheek. “It’s not like you wanted it in the first place, Kiyo. Sometimes, it’s genetic. Sometimes, it’s trauma response. But it’s not your fault and it doesn’t make you dysfunctional.” Kiyoomi rests his face in Kanoka’s hand and leans in to inhale the lavender scent of her hand sanitizer. “Kiyo,” she continued. “You should know how amazing you are. You’re a great volleyball player and you’re brave for being able to conquer the sport you love most even with your phobia.” 

Kiyoomi’s heart swelled like never before at Kanoka’s words. He would often receive complaints or nicely worded rejections like ‘I’m not the right person for you’ or ‘I can’t handle you carefully’ or worse, ‘your problem is too much to handle”. 

Kanoka was really the first person to treat him like everything was normal with him, his routines, his need for cleanliness, his fear of unseen bacteria, or his fascination of things like cleaning materials. Kiyoomi slowly took her hand away from his cheek and kissed her palm before pulling her close to him slowly, giving her time to adjust and understand what he wants to do. 

She was inches from Kiyoomi, her hands on his chest, her face a mere kissing distance from his, and the gap was slowly – very slowly – disappearing. Kanoka close her eyes and waited for his lips to touch hers… 

“Kanoka, are you here?” Kiyoomi and Kanoka both jolted into attention as Yui’s voice echoed through the hall just outside Kanoka’s classroom. 

“Oh, you _are_ here,” Yui spoke as she stood at the door. “And you’re not alone, huh.” Kanoka turned around to see her principal smirking at her like she caught her doing something illegal. Okay, well technically, making out in school shouldn’t happen but they weren’t making out… at least not yet. 

“Uh, Yui, this is Kiyoomi. He is Hinata’s teammate, and uhm… my…” she turned her head to Kiyoomi, thinking of the correct word to introduce him as. Boyfriend was out of the question so far but so is friend because she knows he is so much more than that. 

“Friend,” Kiyoomi answered. “I’m Kanoka’s friend… for now.” He smiled like nothing else happened earlier. 

“Ah,” she blushed and continued to introduce the two to each other. “This is Yui. Ah. Michimiya-san. My principal.” 

Yui knows that this guy is no ordinary friend the moment she stepped in the room, still she decided to play it cool in support of her kouhai. “So what did Kanoka say to drag you here and have you help her clean her classroom?” 

“She didn’t say anything. I volunteered,” Kiyoomi answered with a subtle pride in his tone. 

“Oh. That’s new,” Kiyoomi can see the genuine surprise in Yui’s face but he let her continue. “Most guys think she’s such a dork especially when they see her excited about cleaning materials. And they usually decline coming with her to clean her room. The past…” Yui counted on her fingers, “three? Yeah, three guys, she dated through an app treated her like a weirdo for being so giddy about the lemon scented bleach she found in the grocery. Also, they all thought she was crazy for having a cleaning date in her workplace. You’re the first guy to volunteer to help her out.” 

Kiyoomi looked at Kanoka who was blushing profusely but quite embarrassed… and maybe hurt at the recollection that she was treated like a weirdo by guys who just met her through a dating app.

“I find it cute. And if she wants, I can help her pick out new cleaning supplies after this. Maybe she’d also like my choices,” Kiyoomi smiled sweetly at Kanoka. She couldn’t lie to herself, but she totally felt her panty drop to the floor at how charming Kiyoomi was being at the moment. 

“Well then, I should leave you guys to the _cleaning_ ,” Kanoka knew that Yui stressed the last word on purpose and she chuckled with Kiyoomi after sharing a knowing look with one another. 

The rest of the morning was spent in comfortable silence while they cleaned. Kanoka eventually opened her music app and put on some lo-fi songs. They still talked every now and then to ask each other what to do, where Kanoka got the floor cleaner, if Kiyoomi was tired. 

Lunch time came around and the two decided to have some food delivered. Yui dropped in again to bid them goodbye as she has lunch reservations with Daichi. The two went outside to sit on the porch as they ate their burgers and chatted lightly. Kiyoomi basked in the warmth of the sun and Kanoka’s laughter, thinking that this was the happiest he had been in years… thinking how he doesn’t want this to end, how he doesn’t want to have another day without seeing and holding Kanoka. 

His hands automatically went up to Kanoka’s cheek and wiped the stray burger sauce that lingered at the corner of her mouth. As surprised as she was, Kanoka smiled brightly and thanked Kiyoomi for his help. 

They resumed their cleaning well up to three in the afternoon, when both of them looked around the room and nodded in mutual agreement – it was clean enough for both their standards. They looked at each other and smiled – no, not because they finished cleaning… because for once, they did not have to hide their happiness about what they like doing. They did not have to stand being judged as weird or dorks, or dysfunctional. It felt normal to share this moment between them, and secretly, they both thought the same thing – they were made to love this person in front of them. Kanoka was made for Kiyoomi, and Kiyoomi was made for Kanoka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was Made for Loving You by Tori Kelly and Ed Sheeran


	5. Angels Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoomi gets a meltdown in public and thinks of himself as a burden to Kanoka. 
> 
> CW // Panic Attack, Phobia, Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Proceed with caution as this chapter depicts anxiety attack in public. 
> 
> To anyone reading who has the same problem, let me be one of those people to say I understand. I hope you're always well. ❤️
> 
> Cheers and beers!

They walked down the street towards Kanoka’s apartment after they finished cleaning her classroom. Kiyoomi was significantly pleased with how the cleaning spree worked out and Kanoka was very satisfied with the smell that came from her classroom. 

“Kanoka… Do you want to get dinner or something?” Kiyoomi asked out of the blue, making Kanoka blush a bit. 

“Uhm… well… I’m not really a fan of going out after cleaning my classroom because I kinda feel… sticky. So, is it okay to just buy some food from the grocery and cook at my place?” Kanoka couldn’t understand why she was suddenly had a stroke of shyness in her usually unwavering confidence. 

She looked at Kiyoomi to check if he found her reason silly or weird but he just smiled at her. 

“That actually sounds great, Kanoka,” he sounded sincere and she blushed profusely. She cursed herself for blushing so quickly at every small thing Kiyoomi says and does, and quickly questioning herself what is it with this guy that makes her heart beat this wildly. 

_He’s gay though,_ Miku’s voice resounded in her sub-conscious. Her heart continued to beat wildly but for a whole other reason – fear. Why is it that she’s fearing that the rumors were true? Why is it that she feels sad thinking that Kiyoomi might be gay? 

“Won’t Atsumu-san look for you though?” she wanted to hit herself for losing control of her mouth and asking the stupid question. 

“Tsum? No. He’s busy today with his nephews,” Kiyoomi answered nonchalantly, disregarding the creeping sadness on Kanoka’s face. 

They continued walking in comfortable silence until they got to the grocery. Kiyoomi was minding his own business and enjoying Kanoka’s company that he forgot to wear his face mask. 

They were already at the counter, checking out their purchases when all of a sudden, a boy came up to him and tugged at his shirt. 

“Uhm… You’re Sakusa-senshu, right?” the boy asked with puppy dog eyes. He couldn’t lie to the boy as he looked down, seeing he’s wearing a replica of his MSBY jersey. 

“Yeah, but keep it a secret okay?” he winked at the boy, unaware that the cashier heard their conversation. He took a bag of groceries in his hand and held it close to his body as Kanoka paid for their

“Sakusa-san? You mean you’re the MSBY spiker right?” the cashier asked in a loud voice, garnering the attention of half the people in the grocery. 

Anxiety slowly crept up Kiyoomi’s body as he was photographed by most of the people in the grocery and a few tried to come close to him, touching his jacket, shoving the boy away, and trying to take selfies with him. 

Kiyoomi froze on his spot, unaware of what he should do to escape the situation. He doesn’t have his mask on, not that it would help now anyway seeing that people already recognized him. He need Atsumu in cases like these – Tsum who always whisks him away from a crowd when he freezes.

His breathing quickens, his heartbeat was racing, his grip on the grocery bag was tightening, his vision was tunnelling and blurring, and he was slowly having a panic attack.

Kiyoomi was suddenly jerked back into consciousness as a firm but gentle hand held his arm and quickly dragged him out of the grocery. He didn’t know what was happening as his vision was still a bit blurred, but he was shoved inside a taxi and he heard a door slam shut. Seconds later, the same hands took away the grocery bag he was clutching and pulled him in close into a hug, running their fingers through his locks and massaging his scalp. 

He tried to breathe, and was instantly greeted by a wave of lemon and bleach scent. He jerked up so quickly, he narrowly missed Kanoka’s chin by mere centimeters. 

“Ka… Kanoka…” he stammered as he stared into her steel-grey eyes. Contrasting to its colors, her eyes are full of warmth. 

“Come here. I’m here,” she whispered, opening her arms again to allow him to slip into her embrace. Kiyoomi indulged himself because as much as he tries to deny it, Kanoka’s scent calms him down. Kanoka’s warmth reminds him of that girl back when he was 7 years old and lost in Disneyland… the girl who cared for him when he had his first panic attack in a public place. 

They reached Kanoka’s place in one piece, and this time, he put on his mask before they went out of the taxi. 

Kanoka opened the door and let him in, ushering him to the sofa before taking the grocery bag from him. She then went to her room and came back with oversized shirts and track pants as well as a bath towel. 

“I’ll prepare a bath for you so you can relax and calm down, okay?” she leaned into him and spoke in a whisper so endearing, he had to force himself not to pull her into a tight embrace. Instead, Kiyoomi nodded as Kanoka looked at her intently. 

Some minutes later, Kiyoomi went to the bathroom to soak in Kanoka’s bathtub, taking his time as Kanoka put in the effort to prepare this for him. He smelled lavender, he feels mint against his skin, he revels in the warm water lapping at his skin and warming his scalp. 

Kanoka sure knows how to take care of me, he mused. He was utterly grateful at how this woman he had known for less than a month – interacted for less than 5 times even – can understand him and calm him down. 

He was resting his head against the tub and had his eyes closed when he heard a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Kiyo. When you’re done, come out and eat with me, okay?” Kanoka spoke with the softest, calmest, most heart-warming voice Kiyoomi has ever heard. For the second time, he had to muster all of his self-control so he wouldn’t rush out the door and hug her in a sopping wet embrace. Instead, he settled to answer her invitation. 

“Yeah. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” He stood up from the tub, opened the shower and finished rinsing himself. He did not want to make Kanoka wait for him too long and have her worry. Kiyoomi dried himself and put on the change of clothes Kanoka lent him. Of course, there wasn’t a change of underwear as Kanoka doesn’t use men’s briefs, and it was understandable. He was still grateful for her care. 

Kiyoomi went out the bathroom while towelling his hair dry, and he saw Kanoka sitting at the dining table, her phone was in her hand while waiting for him. She did look up to him with a gentle smile on her lips and beckoned him to sit with her, to which he obliged quietly. 

They sat in silence as Kanoka took his plate and scooped food on it. There was rice and stir fried beef, tamagoyaki and a serving of vegetable salad. 

“I’m impressed you got to prepare all of these in a short time, Kanoka,” he half whispered.

“Oh, I don’t usually spend too much time in the kitchen. I got used to working fast – careful but fast,” Kanoka said. “My mom always told me to work a bit more quickly, and I got so used to it that I took the lesson all the way to adulthood.” 

Kiyoomi took a bite of the food. “Kanoka...” she looked up to meet his gaze. “Kanoka, these are delicious.” Kiyoomi couldn’t exactly pin why his eyes are welling with tears as he took mouthfuls of Kanoka’s food. It feels like he’s found a home in Kanoka’s presence. But deep down, he knows it’s something else… something dark, sad, and foreboding. 

“I’m glad you liked it Kiyo. If you want… uhm… you can spend the night here…” Kanoka suggested. “I mean, it’s getting kinda late anyway and uhm… you’re pretty tired from what happened earlier, so… maybe…” 

“Sorry, Kanoka. I’ve troubled you too much today.” Kiyoomi didn’t know where the thought came from but he felt the need to spit it out and tell her the truth. He owes her that much. 

“It’s not really trouble, Kiyo,” she tried to assure him. 

“But it is.” Kiyoomi took a deep breath. He can’t drag her into this mess. “I’m too much, Kanoka. You’ll just have a hard time dealing with me. I’m sorry but as much as I like you, as much as I love being in your company, I can’t put you through all of these.” 

“All of what, exactly?” 

Kiyoomi gestured at himself, pointing from his head to his torso behind the table, “This, Kanoka. I don’t want you to be burdened with dealing with me. I’m a mess.” His eyes were silently pleading her to understand and acknowledge his problem. 

Kanoka stood up and moved to the chair next to Kiyoomi. 

“Kiyo.” She took a deep breath before she held his face, cupping his cheeks between both her hands. “Let me have a choice if I want to deal with what you have. I don’t see you as a problem. Also, I don’t want to leave you alone to deal with all of this. If I can help you get over this, or at least cope, then please let me. I really like you too, Kiyo.” 

“You’ll have a hard time with me, love,” Kiyoomi squeezes his cheek into her hands, apologetic at his disorder that leaves him frozen at times. 

“I meant what I said this morning, Kiyo. It doesn’t make you any less of a good person because of your mysophobia. You didn’t choose to have this.” Kanoka closed the gap between them but pulled back. “Uhm. Sorry. I remembered I haven’t showered yet. Maybe we should finish dinner first. Then, you can go to my room and rest.” 

“You’re sure you want me to spend the night here?” Kiyoomi asked sincerely. 

“Why not?” Kanoka smiled as she went back to her chair across his. _Yeah, Kiyoomi. Why not?_ He asked himself. 

They ate in silence, then Kiyoomi went to the bathroom to brush his teeth using a new toothbrush Kanoka lent him. Then he went to her bedroom as he was instructed. There, lying down on her bed, he can smell the lemon and bleach smell that comforted him on the first time he met Kanoka on the Shinkansen. His ears heard the faint sound of Kanoka in the shower. All of a sudden, he was warm for a whole other reason. His mind pictured Kanoka in the shower, her body glistening in the warm water, soap suds sliding off her curves. 

He shook his head as he tried to get the lewd thought out of his head. The last thing he wanted for Kanoka to feel was him being a pervert to her. 

A few more minutes passed and she came in to the room all covered in her very modest pajamas, hair half dry, and the air suddenly smelling like lavender and mint from her soap mixed with lemon and bleach from her clothes. 

Kanoka sat at the edge of the bed, stroking his hair as she observes his droopy eyes, finally succumbing to the fatigue creeping up his body. 

“I already messaged the Miyas and my cousin to tell them I’m sleeping over here,” Kiyoomi sleepily informed her. 

“Okay. I’ll be on the sofa if you need me, okay?” Kanoka was still talking to him in the soothing whispery manner, but her words jerked him awake, all fatigue jumping out his body, making sit up straight. 

“Wait, why?” Kiyoomi asked. 

“You need rest, Kiyo. Just stay here on the bed, I’ll be fine on the sofa.” Kanoka moved to get off the bed when Kiyoomi grabbed her wrist. 

“No. Don’t go,” Kiyoomi’s voice was a bit louder than he intended it. Kanoka looked at him incredulously, as if asking why he was doing this. “I’ll sleep better with you next to me,” Kiyoomi answered her silent question. “I promise I won’t do anything to you,” he added for good measure. 

Kanoka bit her lower lip, contemplating whether she should give in. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes, love. Please, stay with me.” 

Kanoka gave in to Kiyoomi’s request and climbed back up on the bed and lied next to him. There was still a significant distance between them, but they were there in a comfortable distance, sharing a comfortable silence. 

Kiyoomi was slowly lulling back to sleep, the weariness coming back slowly, but he was calm and content as Kanoka’s warmth envelops him. _Strange,_ he thought. _She can cover me with warmth though she’s still a few inches away from me._

Kanoka smiled at him, her eyes closing shut as her smile widened even more. 

“What is it, love?” he asked. 

“Nothing. You just remind me of someone,” she replied. 

“Please tell me it’s not your ex,” he quietly joked, half meaning it. 

“A bit. He was also a sleepyhead. But no, it’s someone else. A boy back when I was 7 years old.” Kanoka fondly recalled that fateful day. 

“What exactly happened between you two and why is he special to you?” Kiyoomi was really tired now but he wanted to know. 

“I’ll tell you in the morning. You’re already too sleepy,” her hands held his cheek again. 

“Tell me now, please.” His hand rested on top of hers and he kissed her palm, closing his eyes as he revelled in her warmth. 

Kanoka chuckled and it was the most angelic sound he heard in a long time. “I went to Disneyland with my parents when I was 7 years old.” She began her narration and Kiyoomi hummed to let her know he was listening. “There was this boy who got separated from his parents and he was a mysophobe like you. He sat on a bench, both feet up on the bench, mask on his face, and he was crying.” 

Kiyoomi slowly opened his eyes and looked at Kanoka who was now lost in her thought. 

“He was so scared and didn’t know what to do and where to go. I sat with him and talked to him, asked him what he needed. I happened to be carrying a pack of wet wipes with me and he let me wipe his hands and face.” Kiyoomi’s heart raced at her words. No. It can’t be. 

“Did you… also buy a bottled water for him?” Kiyoomi asked in half whisper, anticipating her answer, scared that it is what he think it is. 

“Huh? Yeah, I did.” Kanoka stared at him, confused at how he knew. “How did you know?” 

“You also offered to go around the park to look for an announcement booth, right? You held his hand and shoved people out of your way so they wouldn’t touch him?” he continued. 

“Kiyo, you’re scaring me. How did you know that?” Kanooka sat up and looked at him, slowly withdrawing her hand from his cheek. 

Kiyoomi also sat up slowly. “You didn’t get to find an announcement booth or ask each other’s name because his older brother and sister managed to find him after a few minutes of walking?” 

Kanoka’s mind went overload as she looked at him. The curly hair, the deep dark eyes, the masked face. Kiyoomi did look like the boy from when she was seven. 

“Was it you?” 

Kiyoomi nodded and her hands shot up to cover her mouth in disbelief. Tears started streaming down her face as she looked back at him. “Kiyo,” she whispered. 

“Who would’ve thought that the girl who cared for me back when I first got lost in a public place would also be the woman who cares for me now?” Kiyoomi’s heart was swelling with joy. “I found you again, Kanoka. Uh, no. YOU found me again.” 

Kiyoomi opened his arms and Kanoka did not hold back anymore. She slumped forward, wrapping her arms around his neck, face buried in his shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably at the joy she was feeling. “Kiyo, it’s you.” 

“Yeah, baby. It’s me,” he said as he wrapped his own arms around her waist, hugging her closer to him, savoring the warmth of the girl he so wanted to meet again since he was seven. “You don’t know how long I wanted to find you again.” Slowly, he guided their bodies back down to the bed and he stroked her back, lulling both of them to sleep. 

It was the first time in a long time that Kiyoomi slept with another person on the same bed, but this time, it was a person he longed for so long. 

“Kanoka, stay with me, please,” he whispered in her hair. 

“Yeah. Of course, Kiyo. I’m here,” she spoke into his chest. 

The moon shone bright that night, but neither of them knew it, as they were soundly asleep, content at the fact that 18 years after they met at Disneyland, they were in each other’s arms. This time, both were determined not to lose the other. Not for anything anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angels Like You by Miley Cyrus


	6. Call You Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING! EXPLICIT CHAPTER! Minors SHOULD skip this part!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Yachi's arc, this fic is rated E for the sole purpose of this chapter. Minors, look away! 
> 
> Cheers and Beers!

The sun shone bright on that Sunday morning, the last week before Kanoka’s kids come back to school. She was wrapped in Kiyoomi’s arms, content at the sound of his slow and steady breathing. She listened at how he exhales, much like a purring of a cat when it is content. She can make out the shadow of a smile on his lips as he buried his face again in her hair. 

_He is so handsome,_ Kanoka thought to herself. But her thoughts moved on to other things as she feels something hard near her pelvic area. He was hard. 

She can feel her face heating up at the thought of Kiyoomi’s dick getting hard. It’s normal, it’s normal. It happens to guys every morning, she shooed the lewd thoughts away, but god, does he feel big. 

Kanoka couldn’t help it anymore. Not when it’s been more than a year when she last had sex. Iwaizumi was great in bed of course. But this… god, she hasn’t had a chance to have sex with Kiyoomi but she can already feel her pussy getting wrecked at the thought of his huge dick ramming in her. 

_Damn it, Kanoka!_ She admonished herself as she now feels herself getting wet between the thighs. Kiyoomi stirred awake, possibly feeling her distress. 

“Mornin’,” he smiled at her lazily, contentedly. How could she think so lewdly of this kind and innocent man? 

“Uhm… mornin’,” she shyly replied, still ashamed that she thought of him that way. 

“You okay?” he asked as he closed his arms around her again. He kissed her forehead first and then, without warning, her nose. 

“Uhm… I am okay… I think you’re the one who isn’t,” she averted her eyes from his gaze, before pointing at his groin area. 

“Oh, that. Sorry,” he smiled sheepishly like a boy caught getting a boner. “It happens every morning though.” He tried to move away from her, thinking he made her feel uncomfortable. 

“It’s okay. But,” she trailed off. 

“But?” he was curious. 

“Isn’t it… painful?” she asked again. 

“It is.” 

“Really?” 

He nodded. “I don’t look like it but I really don’t have too much experience with these kind of things… sexual things I mean.” 

Oh. 

Kanoka looked at him, he was beet-red. Could it be that Kiyoomi was a virgin? “Uhm. You mean, you’re a v-word?” 

“Virgin? No,” he looked at her, dark eyes meeting steely grey ones. “I just find it hard to have casual sex with me being a mysophobe and all.” 

Kanoka shivered in surprise as his dark gaze gained some mischievous spark in them. “I would love to do it with you though, babe,” Kiyoomi tells her. 

Touch starved after not having sex for a long time, Kanoka gulped, her hands getting antsy and wanting to touch the hard erection of Kiyoomi’s. 

“I wouldn’t mind helping you get that down, you know.” Kanoka smiled sheepishly at how horny she actually was. She can control herself, and she was getting really good at masturbating and getting herself off of dildos and vibrators, but man… those really can’t compare to a real dick. Especially big ones like Kiyoomi’s. 

“Kanoka.” He spoke after a few minutes of silence. “You can do what you want with me.” 

It was all she needed to hear for her to peel her back off the bed and move closer to him and kiss him deeply on the mouth. It was then that she felt it – Kiyoomi was so touch starved as well, so horny like her. 

Her hands felt like they had minds of their own. One snaked to Kiyoomi’s neck, the other to his pants, palming his hard on. It was as she thought it – long and thick, the girth of his cock almost did not fit her hands. Their kiss deepened as she stroked his length. Kiyoomi’s hands also moved on its own and helped her remove his track pants. 

They both freed his throbbing manhood, the erection springing up to attention at Kanoka’s warm touch. Kiyoomi moans into her mouth as he feels Kanoka’s hand moving up and down his shaft, spreading the pre-cum overflowing at the tip. 

It’s been a long time since he was held like this, the last time not even being this satisfactory as it was a blind date Tsum and Shin set up for him.

This was heaven compared to that. 

Kanoka broke the kiss and removed her hands from his whole body, making him shiver from the non-existent cold air. 

Her hands travelled to the hem of his shirt, coaxing him to take it off. Kanoka’s hands then roamed the expanse of his broad chest, rubbing her thumbs on his nipples, tracing every dips and rise of his abs. 

She moved downwards slowly, quietly. The only sounds to be heard in the room was her breathing and Kiyoomi’s occasional moans. She stopped in front of his cock, and she was in awe. She had never seen such a beautifully large cock, the head engorged and leaking, and she wanted to put it all in her mouth. Kanoka kneeled in front of his penis, wanting to admire and worship it in the best way she knew how. 

Hands slightly trembling, she held Kiyoomi’s cock in her hand, massaging it gently up and down, before kissing the tip, tasting his pre-cum. Kiyoomi moaned, and he knew that in the next few minutes, Kanoka will make him lose his mind. 

Kanoka moved to open her mouth, and in a split second, Kiyoomi’s cock was buried deep in Kanoka’s throat. The warm feeling of her tongue against his length was so magnificent, he had to stop himself from cumming then and there. But Kanoka had other plans. 

She moved to blow him, up and down, showing Kiyoomi how his penis goes in and out of her mouth. She moved to kiss the tip again, while rubbing the length, cum and spit dripping out of her mouth. Kanoka moved to suck the head of his cock, sucking gently, before she sucked ruthlessly, taking him deep again in her throat. As his cock brushed against the back of her throat, he lost control of himself. It was too good, she was too good, and all of a sudden, his cum came spilling down her throat.

Kanoka seemed pleased with his reaction, because she was smiling as she swallowed and smirking as she pulled away from his dick. 

“Kiyo. Your dick. I love it,” she said as she licked the remaining cum from around her lips. 

Something snapped in Kiyoomi at that moment. Something like a primal instinct. He sat up and pulled Kanoka close to him, kissing her harshly, cupping her ass in his hands, rubbing his knee against her now wet pussy. Kanoka responded by deepening their kiss, grabbing a fistful of his hair, grinding her pelvis down on his knee. 

“Love,” Kiyoomi breathed against her lips. “Kanoka.” 

“Yes, babe?” she breathed back, while arching her neck to one side, allowing him access to her neck so he could suck a hickey there. 

He sucked it like a starving baby, red forming on the base of her neck. _It will bruise later,_ she thought, but knowing it was made by Kiyoomi, she was fine with it. Kiyoomi licked the bruise he made, trying to soothe it. His hands made explorations on new territory, flicking her nipples erect with his thumbs, sliding under her pajama top, kissing her harshly, their teeth clashing and their tongue molding against each other. His hands were roughly massaging her breasts, making her grind her hips harder against his knee. 

He suddenly let go of her boobs and switched grip on her waist. He man-handled her and positioned her anew on top of his exposed erection – yeah, their kiss was too hot for his erection to even die down after cumming. Her pussy was now on top of his dick and she rubbed hard against it, feeling his cock’s shape against her entrance. 

“Love. Can I call you mine?” he breathed against her lips, as his hands slowly made their way into her pajama pants, one on her ass, the other near her vagina. 

“I… ugh… Kiyoomi…” she gasped as his fingers stroked her vulva, prying it open gently. “Kiyo, put your fingers in me,” she whispered.

“Kanoka, I want you. Can I call you mine, baby?” he asked again as he slid a finger in her pussy, making her slump forward, burying her face in his shoulder, teeth biting down on him. “You like that?” he asked as he put another digit inside her. 

“Ahhh! Kiyoooo,” she moaned against his skin. “Kiyo… so good… baby… wreck me…” 

“I will if you’ll be mine, love,” he breathed against her hair, wincing at the bite mark she made on his shoulder. 

“I’m yours. I’m yours, baby,” she whipped her head up to kiss Kiyoomi harshly again on the lips. “Now. Fuck me. Stick that big cock in my wet pussy, baby.” 

“Filthy mouth,” Kiyoomi smirked as he kissed her, ramming his fingers in and out of her pussy, squeezing her ass, slowly shifting their position to put her under his body. 

“Maybe I should punish that mouth of yours first for being so filthy, baby.” Kiyoomi towered over her, lining his cock with her mouth, hands moving away from her pussy and ass, repositioning themselves in Kanoka’s hair and cheek. “Let me fuck your mouth before I wreck your pussy, baby.” 

Kanoka smiled and opened her mouth, welcoming the hard erection to slide in slowly at first. Kiyoomi bottomed out, his balls touching her chin, the base of his shaft touching her lips. 

“Ugh! Kanoka! Your mouth!” he moaned as her tongue moved inside, caressing his length that was resting in her. He began to move, slowly at first, then faster. His thighs were on either side of her head and her hands slid up his muscular and beautiful thighs, rubbing up and down, goading him to go faster, fuck her mouth harder, cum in her throat again. And he did so, except he pulled out before he came. 

Kiyoomi became impatient, and took her pajamas off of her, lining himself to her entrance. Kanoka stopped him. 

“Condom, baby.” She quickly rummaged in her nightstand drawer and handed him a foil pack. Luckily, he paid attention to class when they had sex education back then. He knew how to use a condom despite the lack of people to use it with. 

After wrapping his cock in a condom, he went back to lining it with her wet pussy, and slowly pushed the head in. His cock was really thick and the action of pushing it in made Kanoka arch her back, moaning in ecstasy. 

“Kiyo… too big.. you’re wrecking me…” she kept moaning, her head flailing from side to side, her hands gripping her pillow so tight. 

Kiyoomi snapped his hips forward, and in one quick motion, he bottomed out and filled her up with his cock, making her scream in delight. “KIYO!” 

Kiyoomi quickly dropped his body on hers, sealing her lips in a kiss. “You okay, baby?”

“Yes. Now, move. Make love to me, baby. Claim my body as yours, Kiyo.” She wrapped her hands around his neck, her legs around his waist, as he moved back and forth. It was slow and sensual at first, their movements mimicking the kiss and movement of their lips. But it slowly became more needy, urgent, heated. 

Kiyoomi raised himself on his elbows, looking at Kanoka’s face. He moved faster, snapping his hips forward again and again, fucking the sense out of her. She kept moaning, her words only uttering ‘yes, yes,’ in between her demands of ‘more’ and ‘harder’. 

He can feel his orgasm coming close, and he picks up the pace. She made him go faster as she told him, “Kiyoomi, I’m cumming.” 

“Yeah, me too, babe,” he thrusted even faster, meeting the rise of her hips which she now grinds back at him. 

They came together, his semen spilling in the condom, her cum spilling out of her pussy against the thick cock that is Kiyoomi’s. They were both spent and tired, Kiyoomi lowering himself slowly on Kanoka’s body. Her hands stroked his hair and back, kissing him on the cheek, as her legs uncoiled themselves from Kiyo’s torso. 

“Kanoka. I love you.” He whispered in her ear, as he caressed her waist, pulling her close to him. He was slowly losing consciousness, the lovemaking using all the energy he gained from the night before. Kanoka didn’t mind sleeping again even with him still buried in her. She kissed him as well, inviting him to sleep again in her arms. 

“I love you, too, Kiyoomi,” she whispered contentedly against his cheek. 

They fell asleep again, and only the walls of Kanoka’s room could tell how many times they fucked again when they woke up. The only thing that was sure was Kiyoomi going back to Osamu and Rintarou’s house at 10 in the evening, wearing another pair of Kanoka’s oversized shirts and track pants. 

And he was smiling widely. Exhausted? Yes. Happy? Definitely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call you Mine by The Chainsmokers and Bebe Rexha


	7. Unconditionally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyoko and Yachi tries to play the devil's advocate to protect their Kanoka from rushing into decisions and relationships. Her EX, Iwaizumi, comes to her her defense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exes to Friends? Yeah. Hard to imagine but Iwa and Kanoka were good friends after they broke up and Kanoka was extremely supportive of Iwa's love for Oikawa. 
> 
> Cheers and beers! ✌️

“Wait, what?! You did WHAT???” Yachi just finished listening to Kanoka’s narration of what transpired over the summer break alongside Kiyoko and both ladies were perplexed to learn that Kanoka is having a relationship with a guy he just met less than a month ago.

“What exactly prompted you to have sex with a guy you just met and interacted less than 5 times in just one month?” Kiyoko was trying to wrap her head around Kanoka’s predicament. It just can’t be like this! 

“He’s a good guy, Kiyoko. A really sweet guy and he’s just too cute, and Hinata’s friends with him!” Kanoka tried to make a solid defense of her situation to no avail. She was sputtering incoherent phrases that just made the other two gape at her. 

“Okay. But didn’t you say there were rumors about him being gay and all?” Yachi asked.

“If he’s gay, I don’t think he’d do it with me, you know?” Kanoka answered. 

“Iwa did it with you, remember?” Kiyoko bitterly spat the words out. “And yet he was still gay for Oikawa-san.” 

Kanoka bit the nail of her thumb, looking down on the floor and rethinking her defense. It turns out, she had none. Her thoughts of having a solid relationship with Kiyoomi was slowly shattering under her feet and she was losing confidence about him and his sexual preference. 

Kiyoko sighed loudly. “It’s not that we don’t want you to be happy, Kanoka. We do. We truly do. We just want you to guard your heart and not give too much of yourself before you are sure of them.” She sat next to her kouhai and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “You’ve been in that situation before, we just want you to be sure this time.” 

Yachi came over and hugged Kanoka as well. “I just don’t want to see you getting hurt again, Kanoka-chan.” 

Tears silently fell from Kanoka’s eyes as she knew her resolve in having a relationship with Kiyoomi just fell apart because of her past experiences and the uncertainty that clouds Kiyoomi’s true self. 

_Desperate times call for desperate measures, I guess?_ Kanoka thought to herself. 

**Iwa-chan. Are you free on Friday? Can we grab drinks? I need to ask you something personal.**

Iwaizumi picks up his phone after it pinged with an alert for a new message, surprised that Kanoka was asking him out to drink. 

**Sure. Are you okay, Kanoka-chan?**

Kanoka does not usually ask him to go drinking unless it was urgent or a pretty heavy problem. 

**KA: Not really, Iwa. I need advice. Please? I’ll tell Oikawa-san that I invited you.**

**IH: No need, Kanoka. I’ll tell him myself. I’ll see you on Friday. Usual place?**

**KA: Yes please. And thank you Iwa-chan.**

**IH: Don’t worry about it.**

To be honest, he was the one worried about his ex-girlfriend. 

Friday came around and Iwaizumi was a few minutes earlier than Kanoka in their usual izakaya – the one they used to frequent for dinner dates, as they both love the ramen and the beer in this particular place. 

He already ordered Kanoka’s favorites, Takoyaki, tantanmen ramen, yakiniku, and a mug of her favorite beer. 

As a professional athletic trainer, Iwaizumi Hajime was very much knowledgeable about the sports scene. He specifically has great knowledge about the players from the volleyball circuit as he was a former player, and most of his employers are the players from volleyball teams themselves. 

Oikawa Tooru, his childhood best friend, who is now his boyfriend for over a year, had just flown back to Argentina where he plays as setter for the Argentina National Team. 

Last week, Iwaizumi signed a contract declaring he was now the official athletic trainer for the National Volleyball Team comprised of some of the finest professional players – some were his kouhais and opponents back in his and Tooru’s high school years. 

Hinata Shoyo, Kageyama Tobio, Ushijima Wakatoshi, Bokuto Kotarou, Hoshiumi Kourai, Suna Rintarou, Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu, and Komori Motoya were just some of the names he had been acquainted with back in high school. Now, he works with them. Tomorrow would be his first press conference with the whole team to formally announce the National Team line up, but that’s got to wait because his ex-girlfriend-turned-best friend needs someone to talk to and drink with. 

Kanoka came in wearing her usual jean shorts, loose shirt, and her favorite sneakers. Her black hair stopping right on top of her shoulders, shiny and sleek. He had always admired Kanoka for being simple, natural, and naturally pretty. She doesn’t like wearing make-up and would just prefer to use a simple lip balm instead of lipstick. 

She sat down on her spot and thanked Iwaizumi for ordering the food for them before taking a huge gulp of her beer, which Iwa eventually coaxed her to stop. 

“You need to remember that you get drunk easily when you do not eat first,” he admonished her. 

“Iwaaaa…” she moaned, leaning her head on the table. “I.. wa… chaaaaannnn…” 

“Kanoka?” he was getting worried. This was Kanoka’s default whining when something was really bothering her. “Please explain. I would never understand anything if you’re just going to moan and whine.” 

Kanoka whispered something, but it was too low and a bit muffled that Iwaizumi cannot even comprehend anything. 

“Louder, Amanai!” he spoke to her in a rather harsh tone. 

“I THINK HE’S GAY! GAY LIKE YOU!” she spoke louder than she intended to, but she suddenly backed down when he saw the slight hurt in Iwa’s eyes. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m fine with you being gay and with Oikawa, but… how do I actually know that the guy I like isn’t gay and is actually in to me?” 

Iwaizumi can see the pain and fear in Kanoka’s eyes, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty. He moved to sit in the space next to Kanoka and stroked her hair, carding his fingers in her short, black locks. 

“I’m sorry, Kanoka. I should’ve been honest with myself long before. If I did that, I wouldn’t have hurt you too in the process of finding myself. Now, I can only blame myself for hurting you and making you untrusting of guys that come your way,” Iwa explained. “But please remember, everyone is different from everyone else. The guy you like may be just a bit feminine, but not gay like me. I’m definitely the opposite, but that doesn’t mean it can’t be the other way around.” Iwa continued to rub his hand in her hair before he stroke her back to comfort her as Kanoka sniffed and tried to stifle the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. 

Iwaizumi tried to peel Kanoka from the table and look at her straight in the eyes. He picked up a pair of chopsticks and took a Takoyaki to give to Kanoka before asking the million yen question. “Now, tell me. What is it with this guy that you think he’s gay as well?” 

Kanoka decided it was now or never as she began from the beginning, back when she and Kiyoomi were 7 years old. Iwaizumi listened and nodded at the appropriate times, asked a question or two, chuckling lightly at the part where the young Miya twins tried to ask if they could marry her. 

“I guess you already know that my real problem is that… I don’t want to lose him. I really like him, Iwa-chan. And if he happens to choose Tsum over me, I don’t think I can recover that easily again.” Kanoka pouted, still trying to keep herself from crying. Iwaizumi offered her the mug of beer and she drank it all in one breath. Iwaizumi ordered two more mugs of beer, internally accepting the fact that he’ll be taking care of a drunk Kanoka later. 

“Okay, I understand everything now. But who is this Kiyo person, really? And who is Tsum?” Iwa asked her out of the blue as she only used their nicknames and not exactly their real names. 

“Sakusa Kiyoomi, and Miya Atsumu.” She half whispered the names in fear that others would hear her out loud. 

“Sa… Sakusa? Kiyoomi? Miya Atsumu?” Iwaizumi was staring at her with wildly wide eyes. He could not believe what he heard. “You mean to tell me that there is an on-going gay rumor about two of my players?” 

Kanoka blinked twice at Iwaizumi to check if she heard him right. His players? “Your players?”

“Well I was going to surprise you to come with me tomorrow for the press conference. I got the job as the National team’s athletic trainer. Those two are part of the team. With Hinata and Kageyama. Ushijima, too.” Iwaizumi was looking around to check if anybody heard him. He wasn’t supposed to divulge the information until after the press conference tomorrow. 

Kanoka blinked and kept quiet for at least 3 minutes before taking a gulp of beer then proceeding to reply to Iwa’s confession. “You mean to tell me… that Hinata and Kageyama are in the National Team now?” Iwa nodded. “They’re going to play with Kiyo and Tsum?” Iwa hummed in agreement. “You’re their trainer?” Iwa nodded again. “YOU are going to play against your boyfriend in the Olympics?” 

Iwa grinned and nodded. “Tooru is already excited to beat me and the team.” 

“WHY THE HELL AM I JUST GETTING ALL THESE INFORMATION?” Kanoka spoke in an unusually loud voice that was neither shouting nor normal. 

“AMANAI!” Iwaizumi shushed his ex. “Not too loud! I might lose my job! But yeah. I was going to ask you to come with me tomorrow and be there for the event. The women’s team will be there too with Coach Nakada.” Iwaizumi wiggled his eyebrows up and down like some kind of pervert but Kanoka just shrugged and swiped her hands over her face. 

“You really don’t want to come with? I mean you might see something to confirm on your own if that Sakusa guy is really gay or not.” Iwa looked at Kanoka with a knowing smile… like there’s a secret he knows but does not like to share with her at the moment. 

“You know something, don’t you?” she tried to confirm. 

“I’ve been training with them for a week. Of course, I know something… not all the things, but something,” now Iwaizumi was smirking, challenging Kanoka to come with him. He can see Kanoka chewing on the end of her thumb, contemplating if she should or not. Scared that maybe Kiyoomi would freak out with seeing her there. 

“They’ll be fine. If you’re worried that Sakusa will freak out seeing you, let’s put it this way. If he really likes you, he will be glad to see you there.” Iwaizumi smiled his charming smile at Kanoka, warming her heart and convincing her to go with him. 

They left together at 7 in the morning towards Tokyo Ajinomoto Training center. She was a bit scared and doubtful with Iwaizumi’s plan and tried to hide her head under the hoodie she wore with her jean skirt. She did, however, brought a small bag with her containing an old Nakada jersey from when she first saw her play in person. Hopefully, she could get her to sign it even if things go south with Kiyoomi. 

Iwaizumi got her a seat a bit close to the stage, just behind the reporters. Next to her was a tall man with gray and black hair, and next to him was another guy with glasses, his black hair and teal eyes taking the attention of onlookers. 

_Fans maybe,_ she thought to herself. She looked back at the stage where she saw Kiyoomi, who was surprisingly not wearing his face mask. He was standing in the middle of Atsumu and the guy called Bokuto. Kanoka couldn’t help but be proud of him. She knew he worked hard to get selected for the National team like Hinata and Kageyama. They all did their best, even Iwaizumi. She smiled fondly at the thought of them, until something caught her eye. 

Atsumu passed a sanitizer bottle and a pack of wet wipes to Kiyoomi, as discreetly as he could. She wasn’t sure why, but she felt uneasy. When Kiyoomi coughed on stage, Atsumu slowly clapped his back to help him breathe properly. _They’re quite sweet with each other,_ she thought to herself. She did not realize that her eyes were tearing up or that she was staring too much at Kiyoomi and Atsumu. Worse… she did not notice the two men beside her staring at her and wondering who she was. 

“Shin. Do you think she’s the Kanoka girl that Tsum and Kou were talking about?” Akaashi Keiji whispered to the gray-haired guy. 

“I think so, Ji. She’s been staring intently at Kiyoomi since she sat down,” Kita Shinsuke whispered back. 

“We should take her to meet up with Kiyoomi, don’t you think?” Keiji smiled. 

“I think so too.” Kita agreed to Keiji before nudging Kanoka. “Hey. Wanna meet them?” Kita spoke to Kanoka, startling her out of her sad thoughts. 

“Huh?” Kanoka asked in bewilderment. 

Kita moved to show Keiji. “We’re close friends with some of the players. If you’d like, we can take you so you can have a picture with them or at least with Sakusa-san, maybe?”

She blushed so hard and so fast, Kanoka felt dizzy at the rush of the blood to her head. It was bad enough that she came without Kiyoomi’s invitation, but to be so transparent that even two strangers can see and understand her dilemma, Kanoka was just shocked and embarrassed. 

“Eh… uhm… I think I’m gonna have to decline.” Kanoka looked down as she linked her hands together. “I mean, I also know some of them but the person I came here for, is not even aware that I came. I don’t want to startle them or anything.” 

“It’ll be fine. Stick with us. I’m Akaashi, by the way. This is Kita.” He extended his hand to her and she reluctantly accepted the kind man’s introduction for the two of them. 

“Kanoka. It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintances,” her hands shifted to shake Kita’s. 

As the press conference ended, Kanoka found herself being dragged by Kita and Keiji towards the Men’s National Team. She briefly glimpsed at Kumi Nakada and had that split second thought to get away from them and chase after her hero, but unfortunately, these two were determined to take her to the team’s place on the court. 

Then she heard them. 

“Omi-kun, drink more water. You’re so thirsty you kept coughing back there.” Atsumu was handing Kiyoomi another wet wipe after the bottle of water he just passed to him. 

“Baby! Congratulations!” Akaashi Keiji jumped into the open arms of Bokuto Kotarou who met him with a searing kiss on the lips. 

_Uhm. What?_ she thought. 

“Guys, you have a visitor,” Kita announced to the group. Kageyama, Hinata, Atsumu, and Motoya collectively gasped in delight to see Kanoka. 

“Kanoka-chan!” Motoya shouted with glee as he came closer to her grasping both her hands in his. “It’s been a while since we saw each other! I’m very surprised you’re here since my cousin said he did not invite you.” 

“Ah. Iwaizumi-chan invited me.” She tried to smile genuinely. She side eyed Hinata and Kageyama, silently shooting daggers with her eyes that Kageyama understood immediately. 

“I wanted to tell you but this one wanted to surprise you after the press conference. But then again, Iwaizumi-san told you.” Kageyama caught Hinata’s hand in time as he tried to hit his shoulder. Kageyama promptly pulled Hinata into a hug before kissing his hair. It was so domestic. _Like Kiyoomi and Atsumu._

“Babe, where d’ya wanna eat after this?” 

Kanoka snapped out of her silence and looked to the source of the voice. Atsumu asking… Kita? 

“Anywhere’s fine really. Also, you should be asking the team. We’re just tagging along.” Kita Shinsuke bent down a bit to kiss Atsumu on the lips, the latter holding his waist, hugging him closer. 

“Missed ‘ya, Shin,” Atsumu kissed him again. “Samu couldn’t come?” 

“I’m Samu’s husband, you could’ve asked me, y’know?” Suna Rintarou protested on the other side. 

Kita chuckled before answering. “Apparently, your nephews both have fever.” 

Kanoka was left silent as the team members engaged in playful chatters and banters with one another. Her gaze was lingering lightly on the curly raven haired man at the back of the group, quietly observing the dynamics of his new team. 

“He’s not gay.” Iwaizumi slipped to her side and whispered. “Atsumu-san is engaged to Kita Shinsuke, the same way Bokuto-san is engaged to Akaashi-san. Atsumu and Kiyoomi apparently became friends back in high school when they were chosen for the U19 youth games.” He smiled gently at Kanoka. “Atsumu was the only person who wasn’t disgusted or weirded out by Kiyoomi’s phobia aside from Komori. Atsumu was kind and accommodating because Kita and Kiyoomi have similar habits. The only difference is Kita’s habits were out of routines. Kiyoomi’s habits are out of necessity to counter a phobia.” 

Kanoka’s eyes welled with tears again as she stared at Kiyoomi, all quiet, brooding, and seemingly out of place. Her first thought at the sight of him was how he wanted to protect him, hug him, love him. 

“He’s not gay, and he really likes you, Kanoka.” Iwaizumi said before he lightly pushed Kanoka forward. She tried to move her feet – one in front of the other, again and again, until she made it to Kiyoomi’s spot. 

“Kiyo,” she whispered. 

“Kanoka,” he replied in the same whispered tone. 

“I’m sorry.” Kiyoomi’s eyes widened, thinking he did something wrong to Kanoka. 

“Why?” 

“I thought badly of you, I made a mistake,” tears started rushing down her cheeks against her will. “I’m sorry Kiyoomi.” 

Kiyoomi opened his arms to invite her into an embrace, one she did not decline. She stepped into his arms and gripped the back of his shirt while burying her nose in the crook of his neck. 

“I’m fine with it, whatever it is. Just promise me, you won’t leave me,” Kiyoomi whispered in her ear. “Just promise me, you’ll let me love you. Just let me prove how much I love you and care for you.”

“Yes, Kiyo. I want to do the same for you.” Kanoka moved her face away from Kiyoomi’s shoulder and kissed his cheek, cupping his face in her hands before kissing him again on his lips. It took Kiyoomi almost 10 seconds to realize that the woman he’d been waiting for all his life is kissing him… so he kissed back, tilting his head slightly to the right, slotting his lips perfectly against hers. 

The whole National Team gave hoots and cheers as Kiyoomi, the last single guy in MSBY Black Jackals, has finally found the person he calls his home. 

Kiyoomi pulled away and straightened his body, holding Kanoka by the wrist before pulling her away from their crowd. He made a beeline towards the women’s team. The next thing Kanoka knew, he was introducing her to Coach Kumi Nakada who not only took her jersey and signed it for her, but also took a photo with her. 

“Thank you very much, Nakada-san,” Kiyoomi thanked Nakada-san. 

“No worries. Always a pleasure to meet the partners of our players.” Nakada-san said with a smile. 

Partners? Kanoka looked at Kiyoomi… who was… looking at her with a smile.

“She’s not yet my girlfriend actually, Nakada-san. But I hope she will be… soon.” Kiyoomi answered. 

Kanoka smiled. Yep. Whatever happens, she loves this clean freak and she will love him until they grow old and wrinkly. She knew deep in her heart, she will love him unconditionally. 

She was now at peace in Kiyoomi’s embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unconditionally by Katy Perry. Perfect for people who love others despite every flaw and imperfection. We all deserve that person. ❤️


	8. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanoka and Kiyoomi finally found the person they can call home. ❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short ending. I kinda felt like things fell into place for them both and though this is the shortest chapter for this fic, I hope it suffices. ❤️
> 
> Cheers and beers! ✌️

Nine months after that fateful summer break, Kanoka resigned from the preschool but she applied for another teaching job at a middle school where she can also coach the girls’ volleyball team. 

She easily became one of the favorites of the students, especially the girls for being tall, strong, resilient, smart, and an excellent volleyball player. A lot of the girls signed up for the volleyball club and even the boys wanted to be trained under Kanoka. She felt like a fish back in water, really.

Kiyoomi still stays in the National Team’s dorms but whenever he can, he would always go home to Kanoka. He continued training with Atsumu and the rest, but the team took two breaks from training to attend Bokuto and Akaashi’s wedding, then Atsumu and Kita’s. Of course, Kanoka was Kiyoomi’s plus one for both occasions.

On Atsumu and Kita’s wedding day, Kiyoomi asked Kanoka for a dance, to which she obviously obliged. 

They danced slow alongside the newlyweds, and the other couples like Hinata and Kageyama, Suna and Osamu, Bokuto and Akaashi, and the other pairs from MSBY. 

Kiyoomi held her hips tightly, holding her close, like he was afraid to lose her even after a year together. Kanoka smiled.

“Anything you’d like to share, babe?” Kiyoomi asked, genuinely curious about her sudden smile. 

“I’m just so grateful and proud to have you as my boyfriend,” Kanoka answered. Kiyoomi will be leaving for the Olympics in a few months alongside the whole men’s National Team. 

“I miss coming home more often to you, though,” he moved his face closer to hers, smelling her signature lemon smell. 

“You’ll have more time for that when you get back after the Olympics, you know.” Her hands at his neck, fingers playing with the ends of his hair. Kiyoomi closes his eyes as he revelled in the sweet feeling of being touched by Kanoka. 

“You’ll miss me?” Kiyoomi asked.

“Of course. I always miss you, love.” Kanoka gave a short sweet kiss on Kiyoomi’s lips. 

“Let’s move in together after Olympics, yeah?” Kiyoomi whispered in her ear. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t ask for us to get married or something,” she chuckled. “Of course, I’m just kidding.” 

“I don’t want to rush things between us. We have a lifetime ahead and I am more than determined to stay by your side until the last day I will have.” 

Kanoka felt herself blush at his words. He was truly such a sweet and kind guy. She tightened her grip on Kiyoomi’s nape, putting her nose close to his. “Yeah. When we’re ready to build a family, let’s get married. But move in with me first after the Olympics.” 

Kiyoomi lightly chuckled before kissing her cheek. “You know I’ll go anywhere with you, right?” 

“Even if it’s away from your home?” 

“You’re my home, Kanoka. Anywhere with you is my home,” Kiyoomi reassured her. 

They shared a kiss that could rival the newlyweds, before taking their immediate leave. In the comfort of Kanoka’s apartment, they shared the burning desire they had been keeping low all throughout the wedding. Clothes were shed and loins were joined, Kanoka moaned as Kiyoomi groaned. They moved as one like they did the first time, but the feeling was slightly different. It was more heated, but a little bit more familiar. More learned, but still a new sensation. They came together, Kanoka biting down on Kiyoomi’s shoulder as her legs tightened around his waist and his erection burying itself deeper in her. 

Kanoka woke up earlier the next day with Kiyoomi’s head buried in the crook of her neck, their bed sheet askew on top of them. It was one of the best mornings she had ever woken up to. 

“I love you, Kiyoomi,” she whispered into his hair. 

“Mmm… Love you, Kanoka,” he whispered back as though he was responding to a dream. 

Of course, Kanoka knew she could get used to all of this. She knew Kiyoomi will stay by her side until the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Home by Reese Lansangan


End file.
